


under the moonlight

by mon_chou



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Astronomy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Stargazing, Useless Lesbians, i wrote this at 3:00 am because i’m lonely, is this a self insert?? we’ll never know, it’s really cute though, picnic date, the author is projecting, unnamed lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_chou/pseuds/mon_chou
Summary: She didn’t notice that I was studying her face, she was too focused on all of the stars that she could undoubtedly name. She only realized I wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying after she had repeated a question twice to no response.orIdiots in love stargazing.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	under the moonlight

I could barely feel the cold dew sitting atop the overgrown grass because of my focus on the person speaking to me. I stared up at the dark sky, resting my hair on her folded legs as I listened to her speak. I glanced over to where she was pointing, a constellation she called “virgo,” although I doubted I would remember the name in ten minutes. 

I didn’t know anything about astronomy, but the stars were beautiful, and I loved how excited she got about her passions. The night sky looked brilliant and perfectly designed, as if it were a painting made to be pondered and appreciated. But it was too perfect to be created by a human. After admiring virgo I looked back to her. 

Her hair shone under the moonlight, and the little light available highlighted her most prominent features. Her nose, cupid’s bow, and cheeks were all spotlit under the midnight sky. She didn’t notice that I was studying her face, she was too focused on all of the stars that she could undoubtedly name. She only realized I wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying after she had repeated a question twice to no response. Her brown eyes met mine, the flakes of gold in them seeming to dance. 

She half-laughed to herself, her lips quirking as what I was doing set in. I partially felt like I was an idiot for just staring at her, but she understood the feeling, as she had done what I just did many times before. We sat in a comfortable silence, both regarding each other in admiration and love. I suddenly became conscious of where my body met hers, our body heat being the only thing that warmed us other than a thin blanket wrapped loosely around me. 

I savored the moment, taking in the sounds of crickets chirping distantly in the background and the vague citrus smell of her worn-off perfume from the day prior. I wanted to memorize everything about this moment from the way that her hair draped over her shoulders to the look in her eyes. I felt a tingling sensation upon my scalp as i realized that she was combing through my hair with her fingers. I smiled wider, appreciating the feeling of intimacy. I don’t know how long we lied there, just being present in each other’s company, but I know that I enjoyed each moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed ♥︎


End file.
